Jealousy Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by XXXaaaXXX
Summary: After lying and telling Keiko she had a boyfriend Keiko decides that they should go shopping together and bring their boyfriends. One minor setback, no bf. So she gets Raimundo to help, nothing could go wrong, right? Clay could think of a few things...


**Jealousy Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

After lying and telling Keiko she had a boyfriend Keiko decides that they should go shopping together and bring their boyfriends. One minor setback. So she gets Raimundo to help, nothing could go wrong, right? Clay could think of a few things.

* * *

Kimiko hung up her phone and sighed. She hadn't intended to tell Keiko she had a boyfriend, Keiko had kind of tricked her into saying she had one, even though she didn't. Now Keiko was insisting on meeting him… A small ray of hope still existed; she might not be permitted to go. She raced out of her room and into the meditation hall, where Master Fung was, as expected, meditating. "Master Fung? Do we have any important training tomorrow?"

"No, actually I was planning on giving you the day off. Why do you ask young one?" he inquired, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Well, My friend Keiko wanted me to go to the mall with her…" Kimiko trailed off.

"I don't see why that wouldn't be acceptable." Kimiko sighed and walked out of the room. She needed to come up with something…. Maybe she could take one of the guys? She slipped outside and walked down the path toward the meditation garden that was never actually used for meditation.

"Raimundo…?" She asked, walking over to him. He was bouncing his soccer ball on his knees and doing other fancy tricks that were far beyond the dragon of fire in training's skill. Behind him Clay was carving something out of wood and watching Raimundo.

"Yeah?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the ball.

Kimiko opened her mouth and closed it twice; this was going to be awkward. Finally she spoke "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend tomorrow" she said quickly. Raimundo dropped the ball and turned to look at her. Behind him Clay had stopped working to watch the scene unfold, not that Kimiko noticed. Raimundo glanced over his shoulder before carefully responding,

"Why?"

"Well, I was talking to keiko and she asked me if I was crushing on anyone in the temple and I said no, I don't need a crush, so she then she thought that none of you were attractive, and I told her no, I just didn't need to have a crush on anyone, so then she decided I had a boyfriend and that she should meet him at the mall tomorrow, and I told her we'd be there and you're the most believable candid." She finished panting; she had said that entire thing in one breath. "Please please please help me, I'll do all your chores for a week" Kimiko begged.

"Uh, sure, but you owe me" He said. "What time?"

"Okay, it's a date! We're meeting Keiko at 10, I already got Master Fung's permission" She said skipping off happily.

Raimundo turned around and looked at Clay, who looked slightly hurt. He walked over and sat down, putting his head on the cowboy's shoulder. "You're not okay with this are you?" He asked quietly. It wasn't very often that you saw Raimundo be sensitive, it was only around Clay, who managed to draw it out. Part of it might have been his insecurity that he might lose Clay if he was a jerk, the other part was he truly did love the cowboy, and didn't want to hurt him.

Clay put an arm around the shorter, slimmer boy. "I'm just… I don't… no, I'm not." He said, giving up. Clay was just as insecure as the other. Kimiko was a flirt, and what if Keiko wanted proof, and she demanded that they kiss. No, he would not go there, it couldn't be that bad, could it? He pulled Raimundo closer to him, which was unusual considering their location. None of the others knew about the two of them. Neither of them were ready to share what they had with the world, they said it was because secret was more special; but in reality they were both terrified.

Raimundo relaxed into the earth dragons embrace, taking in the deep earthy sent of his boyfriend with every breath. "I can call in sick tomorrow" He offered quietly, not wanting Clay to be upset with him, or in general. After all, there was no smile he would rather see. He could hear the other boys heartbeat, steady just as he was. Even the steadiest things got shaken up occasionally though, and it was safe to say Clay was as shaken up as the earth during an earthquake.

"No, you should go, Rai, you'll have fun" Clay replied glumly. Raimundo sighed, his cowboy was just so damn insecure. He determined with that brilliant Brazilian logic of his that he should give Clay a pep talk.

"It'd be more fun if I was going with you"

"Kimiko's your best friend, what are ya talkin about?"

"No, YOU'RE my best friend" Raimundo replied stubbornly. "I'd choose you over any of them everyday" He muttered quietly. So quietly that Clay had barely heard him. Clay pulled Raimundo even closer and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Rai" He replied softly.

* * *

Another ClayRai, this idea attacked me, again. So... oneshot or series?


End file.
